Every Mirror Has Two Sides
by ExAxL
Summary: Ever wish someone you know would act the exact opposite from they way they are? That is one thing Alice never wished or asked for, but the Jokers think otherwise. Watch as Wonderland gets turned upside-down when the Roleholders become their own opposites
1. The Black Sided Mirror

**Every Mirror Has Two Sides**

**Okay, so I have to tell you guys about a dream I had last night. I was getting ready for bed and was putting my pajamas on. When I was under the covers and falling asleep, I felt something slink over my waist. Okay, so naturally I was gonna scream, but a voice told me," don't scream, sleep," so I turn around to see who was in my bed..IT WAS NIGHTMARE!**

**I tell you, that was the most realistic dream. EVER. I honestly thought he was there, but then I went to hug him and it turns out he wasn't there so I got really sad :( So even though my subconcious was being a  
total pain for doing that to me, I dedicate this chapter to you, Nightmare. The sweet things you say( which are too embarrasing to mention) have me head-over-heels for you even more now.  
Now onto the story!~ **

* * *

**1. The Black Sided Mirror**

Alice grinded the coffee beans carefully, powdering them into brown dust and pouring water into a cup. The rain had kept her from going anywhere, and the sky was painted by a black canvas, filled with glimmering stars. She had nothing better to do but practice her coffee making skills on Julius's behalf.

She carried the cup to his desk, a heavy sigh escaping from her lips." Is something troubling you?" he asked, not bothering to glance up from his almost complete clock. She didn't hear him, just merely continued to stare at the ground." Alice, are you alright?" he asked again, gaining her attention." Oh, yeah, I'm fine. The rain just reminds me of my mother. It was rainy on her funeral," she sighed, her usually bright eyes now dull and lifeless." Try not to think about it too much," was all he could say." Why don't you visit the people of Clover. They could always use company."

Slowly, her spirits were lifted as a smile spread over Alice's face." I should visit them, shouldn't I? It's been a long time since since I've been to Clover," she thought to herself." Okay then, I'll be back later. Bye," she waved at him before stepping out of the room.

Clover Tower was just as she remembered, the walls made of white and green marble; clovers decorated the walls and gold trimmings followed behind them. Alice wasn't wearing her green and black working dress, so she was pretty obvious among the crowd of suit wearing people. They ran back and forth, arguing with one another and fighting with copy and printing machines.

_Hm, I wonder where Nightmare's ran off to._

Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes." Guess who," a deep voice asked. Alice giggled, pulling the hands away and turning around. " Nightmare, shouldn't you be working?" Alice questioned, a laugh rising through her throat." There's a lot of things I _should_ do, that doesn't necessarily mean I ever _will_," Nightmare smiled at her. Alice looked out the window, noticing the rain that was falling from the thick black sky. A small tear threatened to roll down her cheek as memories of her mother flooded her vision. Nightmare moved in front of her, his finger catching the tear as it touched her cheek." Come on, let's get you away from the rain."

They sat in Nightmare's office, Alice peaking through the green curtains while Nightmare constantly pulled her away from them. " Alice, I thought you didn't cry when it came to your mother," Nightmare questioned. Alice sighed." I normally don't, it's just the rain. It makes things.. harder," she muttered. Before Nightmare could comfort her, the door opened. Gray waltzed in, a tray in his hands.

" I was told you came for a visit. Here," he handed her a cup filled with foamy cocoa." Thank you."  
It was amazing how one little act of kindness can make you smile so easily.

Alice eventually coaxed Nightmare into doing paperwork, and being in the loving mood she was in, helped him with every bit. Gray was in and out now and then, watching them closely and making sure Nightmare didn't try to run off into an imaginary sunset with Alice. The rain continued, despite Alice's unvoiced protests.

Nightmare had finished all the paperwork, for that evening anyway, and now he and Alice were gazing out the window at the gloomy sky and swift rain." The mirror will appear soon," Nightmare said to himself. Alice glanced at him, puzzled by his sentence." What mirror?"

" Around this time, during the rainy season, a mirror appears somewhere in Wonderland. Nobody knows when it appears and nobody knows where it appears, but the last thing you want is to find it."

" Why? Does something bad happen?"

Nightmare looked deep in thought." Well, it's called the Black Sided Mirror because one side is solid black while the other side is a normal mirror. If a Roleholder looks the black side and sees their reflection, something bad is supposed to happen. But I wouldn't know for a fact, nothing has ever happened to me, or anyone I know for that matter."

Alice thought about what the mirror may have looked like. A tiny square mirror with a solid black backside. Simple enough. " Well, I should probably get going. Next time you should visit us at the Clock Tower," she announced. As she headed to the door and placed her hand on the glittery brass knob, Nightmare caught her by the shoulder." If you get sad again, don't hesitate to come back. We'll always welcome you with open arms, you know that right?" he asked, a worried look plastered on his face. Alice was about to close the door behind her when she turned back to look at him." I know. Thank you," she waved at him, and slowly closed the door.

...

The rain had let up. Not by a great deal, but had somewhat let up. Alice was in her silky yellow nightgown watching Julius fix the mangled clocks scattered across his desk. His hands were those of a god, that much she believed. He just shielded them away from the world. But even a god needed to rest, as did a commoner. A soft yawn escaped her lips, and Julius's icy stare found it's way to her face. " Your tired. You shouldn't stay awake like this," he scolded. Alice smiled." Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," she sighed.

She closed the door to her room gently, the hinges snapping together. As she walked by the dresser, something caught her attention. A small oval sat on the dresser, next to a folded piece of paper. Who would have left this here? She strode over to the note, picking it up and unfolding it carefully in her hands.

_Alice, turn the stone on your dresser over and look at it. There's a surprise waiting for you._

Doing as told, she picked up the weird looking stone and flipped it over._ Oh no, this is the...!" _she was speechless. She looked back at the note and flipped it over as well.

_Ha ha! You got screwed!_

Alice ran out of her room and still wearing nothing but her nightgown, ran to the door that lead to Clover Tower.

The hallways seemed to get longer and longer as she ran, her breath coming out in ragged huffs. Without a chance to slow down, she slammed head first into something hard. Papers scattered through the air as Alice toppled onto her back, the mirror skidding across the floor. " Alice, are you alright? I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going," a deep masculine voice apologized. Alice strained herself to get up even though her back and side had been scraped mercilessly.

" Here. You dropped this when you fell," Gray said, pulling her up by her hand. Alice grimaced in pain as a burning sensation ran through her body." Wait. What is this?" Gray asked, flipping over the tiny reflecting object. His brows pushed together when he saw a solid black backside. _Wait, Nightmare said that if a Roleholder looks at the black part, something is going to happen._

" Gray," Alice stuttered, gritting her teeth in agony," we need to show that to Nightmare. He can help us with it," Alice muttered, limping towards a case of stairs. As she went to take her first step, Gray picked her up bridal style." You don't honestly think you'll get there by yourself do you?"

" Hurry!" she cried. Gray was much faster than what he seemed, and before long they were banging on the head of Clover Tower's door. " Nightmare, open up! I need your help." Nobody answered." Gray, can you put me down?" He placed her on the ground, carefully eyeing the long red marks that streaked across her back. Alice pushed against the door and surprisingly, it slowly creaked open. They cautiously entered the room.

The lights were turned off as silence filled the air. Gray flipped the switch on, and a blaring light filled the room, along with a gasp provided by Alice." Gray, look!" she said, stunned. Following her gaze, Gray saw an arm lying behind the desk of the office. Inching around the corner, he saw Nightmare laying there, immobile and unconcious." Nightmare-sama!"

* * *

**Okay, so that was probably the worst beginning ever, but if I can get reviews then the horror will continue. I love you all in a non-romantic way! Ta ta, farewell, cherrio, and whatever else I could say but am too lazy to write~**


	2. Jokers can Play the Blame Game

**Every Mirror Has Two Sides**

**Many thanks to those who are sticking around~ I appreciate it more than you know. The story starts off slow, but believe me when I say the madness is coming soon. Now, do the disclaimer just in case, Nightmare!**

**Nightmare: Is still knocked out.**

**Me: Meh. Good enough.**

* * *

**2. Jokers can Play the Blame Game**

Nightmare wasn't injured, no bruises or cuts, but was definitely knocked out cold." Whoever did this knew what they were doing," Gray said, observing the unconcious body. Alice stood on the side, carefully rubbing the sides of her stomach that were etched by burn marks. She recalled the fact that Gray had seen the mirror, and that may have beeen the problem _and_ the solution." Gray, did you see the black side of that mirror? When you flipped it over?" she asked, her lungs hurting from her being slammed against the ground. His deep gold eyes glanced over to her." Yes, I did. Should I not have looked at it?"

Alice rubbed her side again, her narrow fingers gracing over the red slashed skin." Well, I think that's the Black Sided Mirror. When I was here earlier Nightmare was telling me about it, and he said that if a Roleholder looks at the black side then something is supposed to happen. He never said what would happen though, so that doesn't give us much to go on."

Gray held Nightmare's body bridal style, and beckoned Alice to come closer. He knelt down, allowing her to climb onto his back. She locked her arms together around his neck." Uh, where exactly are we going?" she asked, a nervous tone creeping in. Gray stood up, locking one arm around his boss and the other around her backside." Julius should have books about this subject. And if not, he's the most reasonable to talk to."

...

The door to Julius's office clicked, the hinges snapping shut." What the..!"  
" Julius, we need help!" Alice shrieked. She let go of Gray's neck, sliding down carefully to let her feet touch the floor. The burning in her back was worse now, and she limped over to Julius's desk." Where did Julius go? He was here when I left."

Limping around the desk, Alice screamed again." It's happened to him too!" she cried. Gray sat Nightmare on the floor, propping him against the desk. He walked around the side of the desk to meet her halfway. She was right. Julius had obviously been knocked out as well, and the result was him falling from his chair and collapsing on the floor.

" What do we do? What if this happened to all the Roleholders, who will we get to help-"  
Alice stopped mid sentence as fire appeared in her eyes_." That damn Joker!" _she shouted."... what are we getting at here?" Gray asked with a puzzled expression. Alice, despite the pain of her back, stomped her foot on the floor." This is all Joker's fault! He was the one who found the mirror and tricked me into looking at it! He knows what'll happen, too! That dirty-"

" What does it do?

" Huh?" she gasped. She was so wrapped up in her swearing tirade she had forgotten Gray was there." What does this mirror do?" Placing a finger under her chin, she thought for a moment." Well, I don't really know. Nightmare never said anything about that. But like I said before, this whole thing is the Joker's fault. So odds are he knows how to fix this mess," she concluded.

While she had been talking, Gray was pulling Julius's body next to Nightmare's." When are we going to confront them?" Another question Alice didn't know how to answer." As soon as possible, I guess," she replied.

Gray's eyes scanned her from top to bottom as he titled his head to the side." Are you going in that?" he asked, pionting at her. _What does he... I'M STILL IN MY NIGHTGOWN!_

Alice bolted to her room in a split second, slamming the door behind her." Alice, what was that for? Did I say something wrong?" Gray's voice called from behind the door." I, uh, I'll be there i-in a minute!" she stammered, trying to get the words out.

She tore away her nightgown and slipped on her dress, pulling on her frilly apron, striped socks, and ruby red shoes. She opened the door to find a worried looking Gray staring her down." Alice, I think something bad is about to happen."

_All this talk about mirrors has probably made him paranoid._ Alice didn't answer, just strode past him and went to the desk, looking for the mirror." Gray, where did you put the mirror? You didn't forget it did you!" she cried.

He didn't answer her.

She turned around, getting ready to ask him again, but instead, a searing pain slashed it's way up her shoulder. She fell backwards, landing hard on her rear as blood splattered over her dress. A deep cut crossed over her shoulder while blood slowly ran down her arm. Looking up, she saw Gray slowly coming closer, two razor sharp blades at his side. His coat swayed from side to side as he walked, and his eyes held a deathly menacing glare.

" Gray! What are you _doing!" _she shrieked, grabbing her shoulder in pain." I c-can't stop. I d-don't know what's happening but... I have the strongest urge to _kill_ you." His words were frightening. Why was he acting like this?

_This is all because of that mirror! I have to get out of here before Gray chops me into little pieces!_

Stumbling up to her feet, Alice ran for the door. As her hand graced over the knob, a knife stabbed the wall right below the keyhole. She turned around to look at Gray. He was coming closer, taking all the time he could get to scare the life from her. " If you run away, how can I enjoy running my blades through your arms?" he asked, a devious smile spread over his face. Without a second thought, Alice flung the door open and dashed through halls of the Clock Tower. Her running wasn't as fast as usual, the pain from her injuries slowly catching up with her. She didn't dare look behind her in fear of _him_ being there, she just kept running.

The halls seemed to stretch for miles as her leg muscules began to ache. Her breath came out in ragged puffs. _I have to get out of this tower and see the Jokers. And either way, if I don't, Gray will rip me apart!_

The view of the forest never made Alice feel happier. She might as well have gotten down on her knees and worshipped it. But what Alice didn't know while trying to stagger through the forest was that a certain Lizard was watching her every move from the windows of the tower.  
_I hope she finds she finds a cure for this, otherwise.. I'll have to kill her._

_..._

The stench of popcorn and cotton candy filled the air as Alice wandered through the fairgrounds. Stands and carts were selling their wares as lions growled and elephants trumpeted in the distance. Entering the main bigtop, Alice glanced around, her eyes searching hastily for the jester.

There he was, standing in the middle of the ring. He was waving his arms around, clutching a striped purple and yellow stick in his hand. Tigers were jumping through fire lit hoops at his command as he waved his arms back and forth." Joker!" Alice screeched. The jester dropped his stick, a jolt of surprise running through his body. Turning to Alice, he regained his composure and smiled at her." I didn't know Miss Alice came by for a visit," he inquired." Hmph. Who gives a d***," the mask at his waist sneered.

" Quite playing games, White! Why did you sneak that mirror into my bedroom?" Alice asked, glaring at him intensely." Gray tried to kill me and it's all your fault! Do you have _any_ idea how much this hurts!" she jabbed a thumb at her slashed shoulder. White glanced down at the wound, his expression changing." Oh my, that _does_ look painful, but you'll live, so I guess it doesn't matter," he smirked at her." Either way, I'm not here to complain about this, I need help."

" Great. I know the perfect Psychiatrist. He can do wonders," Black snapped at her.

" Zip it, you two-faced hack! I need to talk to White, not you!"

White laughed at the fruitless fight going on before his eyes." Very well. What did you want to ask?"

" That mirror. What exactly does it do? I mean, one second Gray is perfectly fine, and the next minute he's trying to cut me into cubes!"

" Too bad he missed," Black spat quietly.

White pulled open a curtain that led to a hidden room." Come Alice, and I'll explain everything," he cooed," and we'll get that nasty cut wrapped up while we're at it."

* * *

**So we finally see the effects of the Black Sided Mirror. If you saw how Gray acted, just try to guess how the other Roleholders will act. I dare you cause you have no idea how much fun it is!**


	3. Polar Opposite Understandings

**Every Mirror Has Two Sides**

**I'm liking the way this is going. And there might be another chapter up tomorrow. So, who will Alice run into? Only time will tell.**

* * *

**3. Polar Opposite Understandings**

Alice sat in a black bean bag chair, eyeing the odd room around her. Magician staffs hung from streamers as crescent moons and stars painting the walls and ceiling. Striped red and black wallpaper covered the walls while the floor was made of checkered tile.

White didn't bother sitting; he stood in front of her, a devilish grin on his face." Ask your questions," he grinned at her. Swallowing hard, Alice glared at him." All I want to know is what that mirror does," she said.

White laughed." Why, Alice, that's the Black Sided Mirror. It makes people change. I would think _you_ of all people would have heard that rumor." He laughed again. She glared at him, grabbing at her shoulder to distract herself." I noticed. But what exactly does it do. How exactly do they change?"

White moved across the room, slowly taking a lonely red streamer into his hand and twirling it between his fingers." It puts a curse on the "Ones with Duties by changing them completely. What I mean is, the person they are at this exact moment will be gone by sunrise. You saw with the Lizard how quickly the effects come. One moment, he was helping you with your mission but the next he's trying to tear your intestines out of your stomach to wear as a belt. I would think that was obvious."

Alice took in his reason." So, this mirror. It makes people the exact opposite of themself? I know that Gray gave up being an assassin when he started working for Nightmare and isn't usually violent, but now-"

" Now he is a murderous assassin who loves the thrill of the hunt. However, here is one piece of information I think will help you greatly." The jester cleared his throat.

" All you have to do to predict the way a person will act is by who they are. Gray, for example, is normally a very composed man who no longer calls himself an assassin, correct?" Alice nodded."The mirror has taken affect on him and made him the exact opposite. Now he's a blood-thirsty killer, and my guess is he's keeping a close eye on you."

" Wait, won't the mirror affect you too?"

" Eventually, but that's a long ways off." Alice was puzzled by his theory." I'm sure you saw that some Roleholders were unconscious. The mirror is transforming them into new people and when the sun rises again, the transformation will be complete."

_So I have until the sun rises. And then, the new people come out to play._

White walked towards her, a roll of bandages in his hand." Now, let's get that cut cleaned up, shall we?"

...

Alice walked along the brush covered path of the forest, the shade of the trees comforting her cuts by keeping the sun away. Right now she was wearing a silky blue sundress with spaghetti straps. Joker had advised her to leave her torn clothing behind so he could get a tailor to repair it. Thus, lead to her walk through the forest. Joker's words rang in the back of her head, a guide of sorts to help her revert the effects of the Black Sided Mirror.

_Inside the pocket of each Roleholder is a mirror shard. The only way to get rid of the mirror's curse is to collect each mirror shard. But be warned, getting the shards is no easy task. First you'll have to get close to the Roleholder and then you'll have to talk them into playing a game. Only then will you get the shard, as long as you win._

Joker had been right, too. The normal side of the mirror, according to Joker, was completely missing. And the games she had to play were all card games, so White had given her a deck of cards.

_The games you play with the cards will depend on the person you play with. So I suggest to get familiar with the rules and get ready for danger. If these people have changed like the mirror predicts, then you'll have to think fast if you want to keep your head on your shoulders._

Alice tightened her clutch on the deck as she moved towards her first destination. The Castle of Hearts.

" Hello Miss Alice. May I help you find something?" a card soldier asked." I just need to speak with Vivaldi," she replied. " Very well." He opened the main door to the castle and Alice slipped inside quietly. _They probably don't know about the curse. If they did, they wouldn't have let me in._

Alice stood in front of Vivaldi's secret room, the one that was filled with a secret obsession only two or three people in Wonderland knew about.  
_Okay, here goes nothing._

She entered the room to find Vivaldi lying on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals. Her breathing was steady as Alice came closer. Looking out the window, Alice saw the sky turning a dark midnight black.

_It'll be soon. I can't even imagine how Vivaldi will act._

_

* * *

_

**Enter the Castle of Hearts! Okay, here is a super awesome mission for you all! I need help making them polar opposites, so here's what's what:**

**I have at least one opposite for everyone, and you can send suggestions in for whoever you want, but here are the main ones I need help with:**

**-Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum**

**-Elliot**

**- Gowland is a little iffy. I know what _I_ want but what do _you_ want?**


	4. The First Encounter of Change

**Every Mirror Has Two Sides**

**I love it when updates go smoothly. And not only that, but since school is coming tomorrow(digs grave and jumps in) I probably will only be on FF for a few hours a day. Because of this, for all the people who took the Who Are You? quiz, the results should be up in about 2 weeks. If not, I apologize. I know probably 40 people have sent in reviews for it, and believe me when I say I'm working as hard as I can to get the answers paired up.**

* * *

**4. The First Encounter of Change**

Alice watched warily as the stars in the sky twinkled. _It's probably midnight right now since it's been night for so long. They'll all wake up soon._

She hadn't bothered to move Vivaldi's body, seeing how it would move on it's own soon. Plopping down on the red satin bed, Alice twirled a stuffed rabbit around in her hands. _I wonder how much Peter will have changed once the transformation is complete. I'm a little scared to find out._

Suddenly, a blast of light filled the room as the sun climbed through the sky. Alice shaded her eyes for a moment, blinded by the light. It was slowly blocked by the thick curtains that hung from the wall. Alice let her arm drop, but almost jumped out of her skin when a rustling came from the other side of the bed. Nervously looking over the edge of the bed, Alice saw two arms stretching into the air.

" Vivaldi? Are you alright? How do you feel?" she stammered.

A flash of red jumped up as Vivaldi grabbed her in a hug." We have never felt better! But we do detest all these plushies. They are hideous things. Come Alice, let us move away from these filthy cotton-stuffed creatures at once!"

" Uh, s-sure."

They left the plushie filled room, Vivaldi's arm hooked with Alice's." How have you been Alice?" she asked calmly. With a fake grin, Alice sighed." Well, right now I've been in better situations, so nothing bad so far."

_So far. What an understatement._

Vivaldi's glossed lips smiled." Good. Now then, afternoon will soon be upon us, so why don't you join Us for tea?" she asked. Before Alice could respond, a bullet flew past her head." What the-!"

"_ ALICE!"_ a voice screeched. Both girls looked down the hallway only to see Peter White glaring at them, not Vivaldi in particular, but Alice. " White, what do you think you're doing?" Vivaldi shouted angrily. Peter ignored her at first, but as he raced towards them he came up with an answer." Forgive me, Majesty! I was only trying to exterminate the recent rodent infestation," he told her coldly.

He glared at Alice harshly before returning to Vivaldi's side." Majesty, may I do anything for you? Is there anything you need?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice. Vivaldi brushed him aside." Not at the moment White. Alice, is there anything you need?" Alice shook her head." Very well, then. Off you go Peter," Vivaldi shooed him away with her hands. He glared at Alice before finally leaving them.

" You know Vivaldi, I'd love to join you for tea, but it'll have to wait for some other time. I don't mean to be rude, really I don't, but something really big has come up and I only have a certain amount of time to finish it before the deadline," Alice said, trying to excuse herself. She had to be as regal as possible, she _was_ speaking to a Queen after all.

" What a shame. We were hoping to spend time with you," she sighed. Looking up, Alice had already run off down the corner." Don't worry Vivaldi, I'll come back later! Don't behead anybody while I'm gone!" Alice shouted to her.

As Alice's footsteps grew softer and softer, that last sentence ran through Vivaldi's mind." Why on earth would I_ behead _someone, I've never heard of such a revolting idea," she huffed, sticking her nose to the air.

* * *

Alice walked through the rose filled maze, trying to remember the way out. Turning around a corner, Alice held her breath. She had run into the last person she wanted to see. Peter White stood there, his gory red glare freezing her blood instantly.

" Peter, don't do-"

His gun was at her forehead." I thought you had left the Castle, but it seems I was wrong. That's really too bad, roses don't look nice when blood is on them," he snapped.

" Peter, don't you remember me? It's me, Alice! Look, the reason you hate me so much is because of a curse. If you let me through I can break it, but how am I supposed to do anything when I've been shot to death? Please, Peter, try to fight it!" Alice cried. If she didn't get through to Peter, she may have been better off to shoot herself instead.

" Alice, I remember you well, darling. And I'm sure what you're saying about the curse is true too, but the fact is the curse. I don't know why, every time I see you, I shake with hatred. Alice, run away now! I'm trying as hard as I can to hold back, but I can't fight it much longer," Peter pleaded.

Without hesitation, Alice darted from the maze. The adrenaline rush had made her remember the way out immediately and now she was kicking up dirt on the path she had just come from. _Man, I really owe Peter one. He restrained himself long enough for me to get out of there._

Alice didn't stop running. At this point, there wasn't a force in the world that could make her stop. She had obviously taken a wrong turn somewhere, because now the Hatter Mansion was coming into view; she wanted to be at the Amusement Park right now. Holding on to her chest, Alice coughed ferociously, trying to get rid of the suffocating feeling in her lungs.

_I have to go the other way. Hm, let's see-_

" Alice!" a voice called to her.

_Huh, who was that?_

Turning around, Alice almost got a nosebleed from the person running towards her with a smile on their face.

* * *

**We finally see what the curse has done! So if you didn't catch everything from before, here's what's happened.**

**Gray- Once a calm composed man, now a crazed bloodthirsty assassin again! Alice better watch out, lizards are quiet the sneaky reptiles.**

**Vivaldi- Her love of cute things is gone, she hates all things cute and cuddly(except Alice!) and now she doesn't even like the thought of beheading. THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!**

**Peter- His love for Alice is replaced by nothing but hate. His trigger happy ways will get the best of him when he sees her, and now he serves Vivaldi to the best of his ability. No insults about her or anything. 100% faithful.**


	5. Mafioso and Morticians

**Every Mirror Has Two Sides**

**Like I said, school will be delaying my updates, but do not give up hope! I'm still on everyday, and eventually I might have a poll up about the stories. Keep looking for it! Now onto the story! **

**Do the disclaimer, Blood!**

**Blood: You made me gay, I owe you nothing.**

**Me: :(**

* * *

**5. Mafioso and the Mortician got it Going On!**

A thick but tiny streak of blood ran from Alice's nose as a familiar face came into view. _That can't be who I think it is!_

Of course, she was wrong. In fact, she had seen many wrong things in her time, but this had managed to top them all.

Blood Dupre was skipping towards her. _Skipping._ A goofy smile that rivaled Ace's on his face. Alice tried to avoid him, but it was no use. He grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug, picking her up and spinned her around." Oh Alice, I've missed you so much! Come to my tea party, we'll have lots of fun. Other roleholders are already there! " he cried happily. He picked her up bridal style and skipped towards the gate, humming a bright up-beat tune that matched the rhythm of his skipping.

The tea party area had never been bustling until now. Maids and butlers weren't serving tea or cakes, but instead sat around the table, deep in conversation with each other. Carrot pudding, carrot cake, carrot cookies and carrot souffle sat around the table. Blood bounced in and sat Alice down, a freakishly huge smile on his face." Oh Alice, it's fantastic to have you here! Please do enjoy yourself," Blood smiled, then jumped off to join his employees. Glancing around, Alice saw Elliot at the end of the table. He was all alone and oddly enough, he _wasn't_ touching a single carrot dish.

She strode over to him, a smile on her face." Hi Elliot. How are you?" she asked brightly. He ignored her, keeping his head buried in his arms. " Um, Elliot, are you alright?"

_" Too many carrots," _she heard him mumble." Uh, what was that?" she asked again.

" TOO MANY CARROTS! WHY ARE ALL THESE DAMNED THINGS HERE!" he screamed.

Alice wrinkled her brows, confused at his outburst." Elliot, you love carrot flavored things."

He threw back his head and glared." I HATE them. _He's_ the one who likes them!" Elliot snapped at her, jabbing a thumb behind him. Glancing around, Alice saw Blood delightfully chomping down what looked like carrot ice cream from a distance. _This is so weird!_

" If you don't like being at this party, why are you here?"

He looked at her like she was stupid." I live here. Duh. And aside from that, Blood said I should do some paperwork but I don't feel like it," he yawned, resting his head on the table.

" Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later then, Elliot."

" Yeah, later," he muttered, waving her off.

Alice didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone and headed for the gate. She thought for a second she may have actually made it through, but fate just wouldn't allow it." Alice," a voice whined," where are you going? Don't you want to stay here with me?" Blood's hand gripped her wrist, a sad plea in his voice. Alice had a hard time coming up with an answer, seeing as how Blood's lower lip was quivering like a bunny's.

" I'm sorry, Blood. I have to go now so I'll see you later," Alice said, trying not to give in to his twitching sadness." Oh, must you go?" Blood sighed." Yes, but I'll be back later. Bye," she waved at him with a smile on her face._ I don't know about this whole changing thing, but I might not mind if Blood stays this way._

* * *

Alice stood in front of Julius's door. It had taken all the strength of a thousand suns to make her come back after the accident earlier. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. A searing flash of light blinded her as she stepped into the room, and as she shut the door behind her, she felt another nosebleed coming on.

Wh_at the-! This isn't Julius's office.. is it?_

The room was brightened by the light of lamps and candles and everything was completely repainted in bright greens and dark blues. A figure stood at the window, hanging some soft gray curtains." Julius.. is that you?" Alice asked, her eye twitching as the man turned around.

His entire aura had changed, and the creepiest thing of all was his smile. It spread across his face like a cheshire cat grin and what was even creepier was that he was actually leaping over to her." Oh Alice, I'm so happy you've come back! While you were gone I found the most lovely tulip patch outside the tower. You just have to pick some with me!" he cried, grabbing her hands up in his.

" Julius.. have you been smoking pot?"

His head tilted to the side as his hands squeezed hers tightly." Why would you say something like that? I just wanted you to pick flowers with me. Is that so wrong?" he questioned, tears forming in his eyes. Alice rapidly shook her hands at him." No, not at all. It just.. seems a little out of character for you," she sighed.

" Speaking of being out of character, did you see Gray anywhere?" she asked, her pearly whites clattering against each other. Julius's nose wrinkled at the name." That horrible man? I finally convinced him to leave when I said you wouldn't be coming back for a really long time," he replied. Alice sighed. _Well, he's gone so that means I can walk around without the fear of being slashed to death._

But before Alice could move away to her room, Julius pulled her through the door and down the stairs." Come on Alice! There are so many new flowers you have to see!" he cried.

" Julius, wait a second!" she protested. Picking flowers wasn't something she minded but now really wasn't the time. He ignored her, jerking down the twists and turns of the stair filled halls and out into the open forest. He pulled her close, leading her around the backside of the Clock Tower.

In front of her was a gorgeous patch of tulips and carnations, all blooming in different colors. He plopped her down on the ground and scooted close to her, their sides almost touching. As Julius opened his mouth to say something, a rustling came from the woods across from them. A dark figure stepped out of the bushes, his wavy cloak swaying behind him.

" Ace, is that you?"

* * *

**Here are the new and totally screwed characters!**

**Elliot - His feeling towards Alice weren't very strong in the beginning so his hatred for Alice isn't very strong either. He absolutely HATES carrot flavored food, and instead of being loyal and serving Blood's every whim, he ignores Blood and slacks off.**

**Blood - Instead of being cynical and rude towards Alice, he loves her with every ounce of his being and wants to be around her all the time. He, unlike Elliot, adores carrot flavored food, and he also holds a little secret of his own.. Can you guess what it is.*Hint* What is Blood madly in love with?**

**Julius - He's not the same man who hid in his office fixing clocks all day. Now he's all about being out and about and spending time with friends. His feelings are easily hurt by mean words and Alice is always on his mind.**


End file.
